Tú diferencia
by Addict Livre
Summary: Se sonrojo enseguida, no podía negar que se veía encantadora, aún estaba intrigado, deseaba escuchar su voz, quería que pronunciara mi nombre y ansioso esperaba que me dijera el suyo. Sé que esto debe sonar extraño, pero anhelaba que esa desconocida me pronunciara una mínima silaba, quería sentir alivio al escucharla. Quería conocer a la mujer detrás de esa linda mirada. [UA]


**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genero:** (Mundo alterno, Drama, Romance)

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata.

Saludos! lectores, esta historia me rondo la mente desde ayer,que asistí a mi clase de lengua de señas, mi profesor es sordo y aun soy principiante en esta hermosa lengua :) y aunque aun no entiendo mucho a los sordos deseo comprendedlos y ayudarlos en un futuro, ya que estudio Educ. Especial Deficiencias auditivas, por cierto es una carrera hermosa, así que me dije porque no hacer una historia que se asemejara a lo incomprendidos que se sienten algunas veces las personas sordas.

Aquí la tienen, una historia un poquito diferente. Espero que la disfruten

PD: disculpen uno que otro error de ortografía

* * *

**Tú diferencia**

_"La lengua de señas está llena de plasticidad y belleza y es capaz de crear la magia de la poesía y de envolver a las personas en un mundo onírico lleno de imágenes fantásticas. Sirve para confesarse, para la filosofía, para discutir o hacer el amor. Está llena de fuerza simbólica... El alma que se escapa por sus dedos es para ellos la vida misma". _

_(Oliver Sacks)._

_._

_._

_._

Sentir el viento darme en pleno rostro, es lo que más me agrada de la playa, el cosquilleo de la arena apegarse a la planta de mis pies es mucho mejor y zambullirse en esa agua salada es lo principal de todo.

Añadiendo estar lejos de la atareada ciudad, el bullicio de gente y el ruido contaminante, todo aquello se convertía en una aburrida rutina.

Estaba demasiado feliz esas vacaciones, despejarme de un gran desamor que me inundaba, porque el amor trae algunas veces lo peor y alejarse es una de las mejores alternativas.

Camine con ansias cerca de los cabos, a lo lejos vislumbre un gran faro algo viejo y agrietado, seguro llevaría años abandonado, sin importarme mucho, empecé a husmear entrando minuciosamente.

Es que si no conocían a Naruto Uzumaki, ese hombre era curioso por naturaleza, y consecuentemente soy ese mismo un hiperactivo hablador.

Me encimé tanto en mis habladurías mentales, que no me había percatado de la presencia de una singular mujer que se apegaba a un libro y se veía extasiada como si estuviera envuelta en su propio mundo.

La detalle curiosamente, un mechón de cabello azabache, cubría misteriosamente su rostro ovalado, su mirada estaba fija en aquel libro, quizás debía estar muy interesante para meterse tan a fondo en él.

–Oye, ¿Cómo se llama ese libro?- proclame intrigado, y muy confianzudo me senté a su lado, esperando una respuesta de la extraña mujer que ni una mirada me dirigía.

No hubo reacción alguna, durante unos minutos, ella seguía ahí sin alterarse, ni emitir vocablo alguno, eso me empezaba a frustrar, a quien le gustaba ser ignorado, pues a mí eso me desesperaba demasiado.

–Te estoy hablando- quizás había sonado un poco grosero, pero en ese momento, ella era la maleducada que no respondía a mis llamados.

Hice un mohín al verla aun en su mundo de fantasía, ya harto roce su hombro con delicadeza, en búsqueda de una mirada de atención, deseaba por todos lo medios, que ella notara mi presencia.

Me encontré con una mirada maravillosa perlada, estaba paralizado, ella se estremeció y se levantó del tiro, el libro cayó a sus pies al verme tan cerca de ella.

–Al fin me has notado- animado le sonreí. Ella bajo la mirada tímidamente y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Rápidamente cogí el libro que reposaba en la superficie agrietada del faro, al tenerlo entre mis manos, mi rostro se ilumino al leer el título del libro.

–La Ladrona de libros- pronuncie pasando mis dedos por la portada del libro, ese libro era uno de mis favoritos, la historia era sublime, nostálgica, y estaba llena de tristeza.- Este libro es increíble, ¿Lo has terminado?- ahí va de nuevo mi curiosidad metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman.

Se quedó callada, ni un monosílabo salió de sus delicados labios.

Levanto la mirada apenada, y poso sus manos cerca de sus oídos haciendo una extraña seña.

No comprendí enseguida, ¿Que era esa seña, que hacía con sus manos?, confundido me acerque más de lo debido, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

Se sonrojo enseguida, no podía negar que se veía encantadora, aún estaba intrigado, deseaba escuchar su voz, quería que pronunciara mi nombre y ansioso esperaba que me dijera el suyo. Sé que esto debe sonar extraño, pero anhelaba que esa desconocida me pronunciara una mínima silaba, quería sentir alivio al escucharla.

–¿Estas bien?- pregunte extrañado, al verla hacer otra seña con su mano, pero esta vez su mano reposaba en su garganta y la otra se posó en su oreja.

La observe hacer un berrinche frustrada, quizás yo debía ser muy tonto, porque no comprendía nada de lo que trataba de decirme esa extraña mujer. Tal vez había pescado una gripe y se había quedado afónica eso tenía que ser, a mi medio cerebro no se le ocurría otra brillante deducción.

Hizo un tic con sus cejas, y no pude evitar carcajearme, ella me tomo de la mano y me halo hasta la playa.

–Hey, ¿A dónde me llevas?-llame confundido, ella ni me prestó atención y sin previo aviso me hizo sentarme en la fría arena.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y empezó a escribir con sus dedos en la arena, como si ese fuese su lienzo.

_–Soy Sordomuda-_ releí sorprendido aquellas palabras que ella había escrito.

Me quede petrificado, había sido un completo imbécil, que me dieran ahora mismo, sus señas y sus expresiones. Debí darme cuenta desde el mismo instante en el que me había señalado sus oídos y su garganta.

–Lo siento, soy un completo idiota- escribí tontamente debajo de lo que ella me había confesado.

Escuche un pequeño y carrasposo sonido salir de su garganta, era como si escuchara la melodía chillona de un chelo. Eso me estremeció, ella sonrió e hizo otro gesto con sus manos era como si dibujara en el viento.

_–Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya tratar con alguien tan extraña-_ escribió apresuradamente, y se escabullo entre sus piernas evitando ver mi próxima respuesta.

Me sentí molesto por un instante, no quería que ella se menospreciara por ser diferente, para mi ella comenzaba a ser un misterio que quería descubrir poco a poco, quería conocer sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus manías, su sonrisa más oculta. Quería conocer a la mujer detrás de esa linda mirada.

–No digas eso, eres única y para mí todo lo que haces con tus manos es maravilloso, comunicarse así debe ser difícil.- trace esas palabras nuevamente en la húmeda superficie suave.

Roce su hombro y señale mi escrito con entusiasmo, ella lo leyó y se ruborizo como un gran tomate, definitivo cada gesto suyo me hacía sentir calidez.

Esquivo mi mirada y se dedicó a dibujar en la arena.

_–Gracias, ningún hombre me había dicho eso_\- tímida escribió esas silabas, el ocaso se veía venir, nos quedamos quietos por un santiamén,sentados cerca el uno del otro.

Inconscientemente mi mano cubrió la suya, ella se estremeció y alejo su mano, eso no había sido buena idea, la había espantado, se levantó de golpe y sin previo aviso la retuve del brazo.

–No te vayas- suplique con desespero, esperando que se diera la vuelta.

¡Mira que idiota soy, no se voltio porque no puede oírme!

Apenado la hice sentarse a mi lado nuevamente.

–Lo siento, me intrigas demasiado, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-bosqueje frustrado en nuestro único medio de comunicación.

Necesitaba saberlo, no me iría de ahí hasta que me dijera su nombre, lo ansiaba y a mí nadie me decía que no.

Ella leyó sorprendida, y tímidamente me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la mirara.

Con delicadeza empezó su arte de hablar con sus manos, hizo una seña en forma de pistola, después saco su dedo pequeño con gracia, después trazo con una mano bajando dos dedos, logre deducir que eso era parecido a una "N", hizo un puño con su mano, encogió su puño dejando a la vista encorvado su dedo indice y finalmente el puño.

Bien aquello de entender esa lengua era complicado, no le entendí nada, pero ella se veía tan encimada y feliz haciendo esas señas engorrosas, y aunque no la comprendiera, eso terminaba por fascinarme aún más.

Hizo un mohín al detallar mi expresión de confusión, ¡Demonios, se había dado cuenta!

_–Hinata_-trazo en la arenilla, su nombre lo repetí en mi mente. Era precioso y combinaba perfecto con ella.

Di un brinco de la emoción, y volví a sentarme avergonzado, ella soltó uno de esos roncos sonidos extraños, pero encantadores como las notas del violonchelo.

–Tu nombre es tan excepcional como tú- halague, y ella al leer esas palabras se volvió tímidamente.

_–¿Cuál es el tuyo?_-pregunto mientras tambaleaba su dedo en cada silaba.

–Naruto-conteste rápidamente rozando los dedos llenos de arenilla de ella, esa arena se había convertido en nuestro lienzo donde dibujábamos palabras.

Hinata hizo otra seña y puso una cara de alegría. Sin previo aviso se levantó apresurada, se había marchado definitivamente, pose mi mirada en su silueta delgada, y observe su hermosa melena azabache desaparecer inevitablemente de mi vista.

Había comprendido que cada persona era diferente, lo importante era encontrar la diferencia especial que se encuentra en cada uno de nosotros.

Su silencio para mi, tiene colores brillantes, que desbordan palabras a través de sus delicadas manos. Ella era mi diferencia, la que mejor cuadraba conmigo.

–Hinata, tú diferencia. Te hace perfecta-delinee por última vez en la arena húmeda, quizás ella lo leería o el mar borraría esas palabras para siempre.

.

.

.

¿Continuara...?

* * *

**Lo tenia pensado como un one-shot, creen que merece una continuación, si eso quieren dejen hermosos reviews :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
